Painful Truths
by babylove969
Summary: Full summary inside. The war is over and Sasuke is now in charge of everyone. Except Sasuke has a dark secret, a truth that he is trying to keep from Kakashi finding out. The problem is Kakashi doesn't take no very well. Kakashi has started to see the cracks in Sasuke's walls and he's not taking no for an answer this time around. This time he is going to save his student. Dark Fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay new story I know, but this one is going to be more darker than my usual stories. Sasuke is going to be playing the role of the villain and I mean playing the role. He won't truly be all evil, but he is making people see that he is for the sake of peace. There will be drug use, drinking, swearing, sexual content and mentions of torture, rape and even some rape possibly in this story. It is going to be dark and painful so if that is not your thing walk away right now.**_

_**Summary: The war is over, but only by Sasuke's doing. Now Sasuke has control of the world and the villages within it. Sasuke is keeping Kakashi afraid so he won't see what is truly going on in the background, which is a terrified and abused Sasuke. Sasuke is still trapped by the actions of Konoha, actions that no one knows about. Kakashi is the only one that is close enough to Sasuke to even start to see the cracks in his well created walls. Kakashi decides that it's time to start smashing down the walls and he is once again in a race to try and save his once lost student. **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

Kakashi stood in one of the holding cells that he was currently being kept in. It was pitch black so he couldn't see anything or anyone. He knew he was alone in the cell, but he couldn't figure out if he was alone in the hallway. He couldn't even tell how many other cells there were in this hallway. Kakashi had his chakra blocked off as well as anyone else who had surrendered. It wasn't in his nature to surrender, but at the time it seemed like the smartest move. Others had surrendered, close to a thousand ninja from all the different Nations had been captured and were awaiting their fate Kakashi assumed. Kakashi didn't know what was going to happen to any of them. All Kakashi could do was think about how the fate of the war had turned out. Kakashi never expected for this to happen. He should have thought about it, it wasn't that far out there after all. They had all been fighting to stop Madara before he could complete his Moon Jitsu. Tsunade had been killed, Neji had been killed, Kakashi was on his last bit of strength. Naruto and Killer Bee were barely hanging on. They were losing and more and more ninja were being killed. Gaara was running low and three other Kages were already unconscious. So when Sasuke had shown up without his team Kakashi felt relieved. It was foolish of him, but he did feel relieved. At least they had Sasuke now on their side and he looked to be fit and ready for a fight. Uchiha VS Uchiha and it would be one that everyone would want to see. By Sasuke just being there Kakashi could notice the change in the other ninja's posture. They all had a look of hope, even as small as it was there was hope. Sasuke had fought Madara and Kakashi could help but notice how skilled Sasuke had become. He moved like water, his movements were smooth and fluid. Sasuke didn't need to stop and think and plan, he could see what Madara was going to do and he knew how to deflect his attacks. Sasuke was beautiful in that moment to Kakashi and Kakashi felt proud of him. Sasuke had killed Madara and he wasn't even breathing heavy. Sasuke was powerful and he had saved the world from destruction and chaos. Not even Kakashi expected what happened next.

Sasuke had killed Killer Bee and any other ninja that tried to attack him. Sasuke just struck them down like they were paper. His team was killing anyone that dared to even come close to Sasuke. After a hundred were killed, everyone stopped trying to go against Sasuke. Sasuke didn't start any of the attacks; he was only reacting to when someone attacked him. Kakashi could tell that Sasuke didn't want to kill them, but he wasn't going to hesitate either. There was no emotion in Sasuke's eyes, he had perfected his walls and they were fully up. Suigetsu and Juugo came out onto the battlefield with the two remaining council members from Konoha. Sasuke didn't kill them right away though; he made them tell everyone the truth about Itachi. Once they did then he killed them by cutting off their heads. Juugo and Suigetsu then went around to see who would surrender and who wouldn't. Those that didn't were killed on the spot and those that did surrender were taken to the cells that Kakashi figured was where the Akatsuki had lived.

Kakashi stood there leaning against the wall. His body was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep, but he knew he couldn't. Kakashi didn't know what had happened to Sakura or Naruto, but he was hoping they hadn't been killed. Kakashi was snapped out of his thought when the light in his cell went on and the door opened. Suigetsu walked inside the cell and just gave Kakashi a smile.

"You are coming with me. You attack and Sasuke will kill everyone in here."

"Sasuke's not a killer. I saw what he did; he didn't kill anyone, but those two council members that were responsible for killing his family. The others died, because they were foolish enough to attack Sasuke. Sasuke can fool everyone else, but he can't fool me. He doesn't have the heart of a killer." Kakashi said softly still not sure who else was around him.

"Maybe not, but I love to kill and he'll let me. You only have Konoha to thank for the way Sasuke is. Now move."

Kakashi did as he was told and walked out of the cell. Suigetsu put a firm hand on Kakashi's forearm and dragged him with him down the hallway. Kakashi didn't know where they were going, but he could only assume it was to see Sasuke. Kakashi tried to pay attention to where they were going, but it was just one dark tunnel after the next and he wasn't able to keep track anymore. Finally Suigetsu opened a door and threw Kakashi in before he closed the door behind him. Kakashi looked around and saw that this was Madara's throne room. It wasn't that big of a room, there was a table with chairs, obviously for the Akatsuki members to meet at. There was a big throne in the middle of the room where Sasuke was sitting. Suigetsu threw Kakashi into the room causing him to stumble slightly before Suigetsu closed the door, leaving Kakashi and Sasuke alone in the room.

"Come" Sasuke said in a dark demanding voice.

Kakashi walked cautiously over to Sasuke, but he stopped when he felt like he was close enough.

"Sasuke"

"Shut up." Sasuke said in a deadly tone and Kakashi could see the hatred in his eyes.

Kakashi knew that Sasuke was dangerous and powerful. He had killed Madara like he was nothing but some academy student. Sasuke had power that Kakashi could only dream of having.

"Did you know?" Sasuke growled out.

Kakashi didn't need Sasuke to elaborate on what he was talking about.

"No I didn't know. You know how secretive Itachi was. If he didn't want you to know something you would never know. I would have stopped him if I knew what he was up to. If I knew what they wanted him to do. It's not something a thirteen year old should ever have to do no matter who it was. I would have killed the council two, just like you." Kakashi said with complete honesty and sincerity to his voice.

"You and Obito were on the same team. Maybe you ripped that eye out of him yourself to fulfil your own sense of power." Sasuke snapped out.

"No." Kakashi said as he looked Sasuke right in his eyes. Kakashi had strength to his voice and he wasn't going to be afraid to show it. He wasn't going to let anyone, especially Sasuke think he was anything like Danzou. "I was barely conscious when Obito took his eye out and handed it to Rin. When I woke up he was dead and I had his eye. He saved my life and many more after that by giving me his eye. I do blame myself for his death. I should have listened to him; I should have been more like him and less like my father. Obito always put the team first and I always put the rules first. If I had been more like him he might still be alive. Then again if one thing changed back then today would have been completely different. Maybe the Fourth not dying would have made it easier for Konoha and your Clan to get along. Maybe the council and the Third wouldn't have felt like they needed to kill your Clan. Maybe there would be peace and you would be happy. I didn't take this eye Sasuke and there are many days that I hate it, but it keeps people safe so I bare-with it."

"I should have you remove it yourself and destroy it." Sasuke said in a deadly tone.

Kakashi felt his heart rate increase and just the thought of having to remove his own eye. It had been painful the first time his eye was damage, he didn't want to think of how much it would hurt to remove his own eye.

"However, Obito gave you that eye as his dying action. I will not disrespect his dying wish."

"Thank-you." Kakashi said with sincerity. He knew how hard it would be for Sasuke to see the Sharingan and not feel hurt from the memories of his family.

"Where do your loyalties lie now?" Sasuke asked.

"Konoha has no Hokage and council, so I guess they would lie with the innocent people in this world. It won't take long before word spreads about what truly happened the night the Clan was destroyed. I'd imagine Konoha will be looking at a civil war, those who agree with Konoha's decision and those that don't. One war ends and another begins." Kakashi said sadly.

"Then maybe I should just kill them all. Without Konoha no war can happen. I could release the nine tails from Naruto and have him killed. Let the Kyuubi have its' way with Konoha. Killing everyone and everything in it."

"Please don't." Kakashi said sadly.

"Why not? The blood of my Clan, my family was spilt for nothing. Why shouldn't they share the same fate?" Sasuke said with anger.

"Because most of them weren't even alive when your family was killed. There are innocent people within Konoha, innocent children. They don't deserve to die and I would do anything to protect them as well as Naruto and Sakura."

"Perhaps I should bring them in and you can watch as they are killed." Sasuke said in a deadly tone.

"Please don't kill them. I'll do anything, I'll take their place just don't hurt them anymore than they already have been." Kakashi pleaded.

"Anything you say." Sasuke said with an evil smirk.

"They don't deserve to be hurt. I'll do anything you want if it means that innocent people will be spared."

"Strip." Sasuke ordered.

"What?" Kakashi asked confused.

"You said you would do anything to spare them. So strip and let's test that theory."

"I know you are angry…" Kakashi started, but was cut off by Sasuke.

"I'm beyond angry. They all look down on Uchiha's make it seem like we are nothing by cold hearted murders. They act like we are the ones that are in the wrong. When all we wanted to do was protect our family, our innocent members. And what do we get? We get stabbed in the back by teammates, killed by our own teammates the ones we are supposed to trust. What do they get? A pat on the back. Genocide was committed on innocent children, women and men. All because of a past jealousy from judgemental people who feared our power. We could have been Konoha's greatest weapon, but instead they chose to kill us in cold blood, to try and kill me. Now they want mercy. After what they did to me, what they did to my brother. I am beyond angry and I won't tell you again. Strip." Sasuke said as he eyes bleed red.

Kakashi knew better than to push Sasuke any further than he already has. Kakashi didn't have a problem with dying; his problem was if he did die, no one would be there to protect Sakura and Naruto. He had told Sasuke he would do anything to protect them and now he had to show he meant it. Kakashi began to remove his clothes. He wasn't shy, but he didn't want to see the look on Sasuke's face so he kept his eyes down. Once he was naked he heard Sasuke move and that was when he moved his eyes up to see what Sasuke would do. Sasuke had a look of pure evil on his face and Kakashi was actually afraid of him. Sasuke stood right in front of Kakashi and Kakashi couldn't help, but notice that Sasuke was shorter than him. Kakashi was six foot and Sasuke was five foot ten if he had to guess. Just a little shorter than Itachi. Sasuke went behind Kakashi and he pushed him so he would move. Kakashi start to walk in the direction that Sasuke was pushing him towards. He found himself at the table and Sasuke pushed on his back hard enough that Kakashi landed with both hands on the table bent over.

"Stay" Sasuke ordered.

Kakashi could feel Sasuke's hands on his back and Kakashi honestly didn't know if Sasuke would rape him. It wasn't that Kakashi hadn't been with a man before, he was bi-sexual, but he was the one that was the top and never the bottom. Kakashi closed his eyes and tried to get his mind to not focus on the fact that he was naked, bent over in front of his student that has lost his mind to revenge. Sasuke moved his hands all over Kakashi's back and chest. He didn't touch Kakashi's soft dick, but he did move his hands over Kakashi's ass. Sasuke bent over Kakashi so Kakashi could feel his clothed dick against his ass as Sasuke spoke into Kakashi's ear.

"You'll do anything I say to protect that pathetic village eh? Maybe I should have Naruto and Sakura come in here and watch me fuck you stupid." Sasuke harshly whispered into Kakashi's ear.

"Please don't do this." Kakashi pleaded.

"Why not? It's okay for it to happen to children, but not to you. What's wrong Kakashi don't like how it feels to be vulnerable, helpless, weak? At least you're an adult, you've had sex before you know what to expect, what it'll feel like. You're first time wasn't full of pain and blood. It's no secret how horny you are in the village. I'm sure I wouldn't be the first man you've been with." Sasuke said with hatred, but Kakashi could tell it wasn't directed towards him.

"Yes, but not like this. I've never bottomed." Kakashi said and he didn't care if Sasuke could hear the fear in his voice or not. He was afraid, because he was afraid of how much it would hurt. Not just physically, but emotionally. To be raped by his own student was heartbreaking.

Kakashi heard a zipper and he knew Sasuke was undoing his own pants. Sasuke didn't press back against him though, instead he spoke.

"Turn around and get on your knees." Sasuke said with complete control to his voice.

Kakashi turned around and got down on his knees.

"You've been with other men before; I think you can figure out what to do next." Sasuke said in a deadly voice.

Kakashi knew he wouldn't have a choice, so he decided to at least be happy that Sasuke raping him yet. Kakashi pulled down his mask, knowing there was no way he could hide his face from Sasuke now. Kakashi looked up before he moved in and was shocked to see that Sasuke had his eyes closed so he wouldn't see his face. This confused Kakashi. Sasuke was granting him the privacy of not seeing his face, yet he had no problem forcing sexual acts onto him. Kakashi moved to Sasuke's hardening dick and he started to lick all along the shaft of it on both sides. He then licked the tip where he could taste the hint of precum. Kakashi then started to take Sasuke in his mouth and he could feel him hardening to his full length. Kakashi had to admit he was surprised by how big Sasuke was. Kakashi wasn't small in the least, he was just over ten and a half inches, but Sasuke was a good nine inches. Kakashi started to bob his head up and down and he was doing his best to make this fast. The whole time Sasuke didn't make a sound and Kakashi didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He knew Sasuke was at least getting off from it because he could feel him getting closer. It was ten minutes later when Kakashi felt and tasted Sasuke's cum in his mouth. Once Kakashi swallowed the cum he moved off from Sasuke's softening dick. Kakashi put his mask back in place and waited for what would happen next. Sasuke did up his pants and walked away from Kakashi and back to his throne. Leaving Kakashi kneeling naked on the floor not sure if he should move or not.

"Get dressed, or I'm going to think you want something more." Sasuke said as he looked at Kakashi with an evil smirk.

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. He got up and went over to his clothes and got dressed as fast as he could. Once he was dressed Sasuke spoke.

"The Five Nations are now being run by me. I have put in new leaders, except for Gaara, he will still be in charge of the Sand. The five Nations are now mine as are the other smaller villages in this world. You will all answer to me. I am appointing you as the new Hokage and no that is not up for discussion."

"What am I to do with Konoha?" Kakashi asked carefully.

"It's in ruins right now. So rebuild it, destroy what is left, I don't care."

"Itachi killed the Clan to protect Konoha from another war. I'd like to rebuild it; maybe this time around we can get it right."

"Whatever" Sasuke said dismissively.

"Am I to assign a new council or will you be handing that?" Kakashi asked carefully.

"You can assign who you see fit. I'm not worried about anyone being stupid enough to attack me. I think I made my point that it would pointless and very bloody for your half. Rebuild, assign a new council, train new students, go out on missions. I don't care. Those globes over there, one represents each Nation and village within that Nation. Each village leader has a scroll." Sasuke pulled out a scroll and threw it at Kakashi, which he easily caught. "If the village is under attack or you need me for some reason then summon me with the scroll and I will come. But know this; if you summon me to try and kill me I will destroy everything and everyone in the village. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes"

"Come here"

Kakashi went over to Sasuke and once he was close enough Sasuke stood up. He went behind Kakashi again. Kakashi felt Sasuke's chakra as he made hand seals and placed his one hand over Kakashi's bare shoulder. Kakashi felt the pain traveling through his body as a seal was placed on his shoulder. Once Sasuke's hand was removed Kakashi covered the seal with his own hand. Sasuke sat back down on the throne.

"It's a summoning Jitsu. Seeing as how you are so interested in making sure you take the blunt of my anger it will come in handy. When I want you I will summon you and you will appear before me. No matter where you are or what you are doing and no it can't be removed by anyone, but myself. Tomorrow you will go back to Konoha with the others that I deem are fit and won't try anything stupid."

"What about Naruto and Sakura?"

"Naruto is trapped in a Genjitsu at the moment and he will only wake up when it's complete. As for Sakura your little display is enough to keep her alive. Suigetsu." Sasuke yelled out and Suigetsu opened the door. "Take the Hokage back to his cell."

Kakashi didn't wait for Suigetsu to come over to him. Instead he backed up making sure he didn't show Sasuke his back. He left the room with Suigetsu grabbing a hold of his arm once again and dragging him back to his cell. Once inside Kakashi could help but let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. The full reality of the situation hit him full force and he felt his legs give out and he collapsed on the dirty cement floor. Kakashi did his best to catch his breath as Sasuke's words and actions ran through his head. The way Sasuke spoke, Kakashi couldn't help but wonder just what Orochimaru had done to his once student. The way Sasuke spoke when he had Kakashi bent over had Kakashi believing that Orochimaru had raped Sasuke. Maybe that was why he didn't rape Kakashi. Maybe it was just to scare Kakashi, physiological torture. Kakashi couldn't help, but find himself mourning the loss of his once student. Sasuke had been his favorite and everyone knew it. He was the one Kakashi had taught his only self-owned technique to. Sasuke was the one that Kakashi was going to help grow. Sasuke was the one that Kakashi looked to protect and care for. Sasuke was the one in his heart and now that boy was completely gone. He was destroyed by revenge and the actions of a sadistic monster. The consequences of Konoha's actions. For the first time Kakashi found himself resenting Konoha. So much could have been different if the Third and the council had just tried to work something out with the Uchiha Clan. Kakashi knew they were stubborn and had pride, but he also knew they could be understanding. They would have agreed to a peace treaty if it meant that their family was kept safe. That's all the Uchiha Clan ever cared about was their family. They would have worked something out if it meant that genocide was off the table.

Kakashi brought his legs up to his chest and placed his head down on his arms. Now he was the Hokage of a village that he didn't even know if he wanted to be in. Sasuke had marked him with a summoning seal so he couldn't get away even if he wanted to. He felt trapped, like a prisoner. Kakashi knew tomorrow he would have to put on a brave face and try to make the best out of this situation. For tonight though, he was going to let himself mourn those that were killed on the battlefield and his new found imprisonment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That morning sure enough Suigetsu was guiding all of the captives that were not killed out of the holding cell area. Kakashi saw that Naruto was being carried by Gai with Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Ino and Chouji all walking around him. Kakashi noticed that Gaara and any Sand ninjas were not there. He assumed that they were allowed to leave during the few days they had spent in the holding cells. Kakashi went over to them and he could see they had questions, but they chose not to ask any. Suigetsu left them alone once they were outside and together along with the rest of the Konoha ninjas headed back towards Konoha. The journey was long with their exhausted bodies. No one spoke the whole way. When they reached Konoha they could see that it was almost completely destroyed by the war. Kakashi knew that he was the Hokage and he couldn't just stand around and do nothing. So he decided now was the time he had to put aside his feelings and do what needed to be done.

"Sasuke made me Hokage. I don't know why other than to torture me with a job he knows I don't want and hate. Regardless, I am in charge and we need to start to rebuild and take care of Konoha. Gai, get Naruto to wherever the medical center is located for now. The rest of you spread out and help anyone that is in trouble. I'll see if there is a headquarters set up yet." Kakashi said with a dead tone to his voice.

No one said anything they just went about what they were ordered to do, what they were programmed as ninja to do. Kakashi couldn't help, but notice how damaged the whole village was and Kakashi wondered if Sasuke had anything to do with it or if it was Madara's own revenge against the village that he created and was turned against him. Kakashi knew he could ask Sasuke, but there really wasn't any point. Sasuke most likely wouldn't tell him and even if he did it didn't matter. Konoha was left in ruins and now it was up to Kakashi to start to get it rebuilt. Kakashi saw different tents setup and he went to the one where Shikaku was standing at. He gave Kakashi a small sad smile and Kakashi returned it.

"Shikamaru is alive. He's helping around the village right now." Kakashi said and he could instantly see the relief fill Shikaku's face.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Sasuke let the ones of us that I don't know… owned up to Konoha's mistakes or felt that Konoha wronged his brother, I don't know. Regardless there are three hundred of us that have returned and all of the rookies made it except for Neji. He was killed before Sasuke arrived to kill Madara. Naruto is unconscious and trapped in one of Sasuke's Genjitsu. I don't know what it is or what is happening to him. Sasuke wouldn't say. He's appointed me as the Hokage and I am to assign a new council. I'd like you to be on it, if you wish."

"I'm standing by your side in this. I know being Hokage is the last thing you want."

"I'm assuming Sasuke knows that as well. He gave me a scroll to use in case the village is being attacked. He also put a summoning seal on my shoulder so he can summon me whenever he wants. All I can do is hope that Sasuke gets bored soon and goes towards something else and leaves us all alone." Kakashi said sadly.

"He blames Konoha for everything that has happened to him. I doubt he will forget that Konoha is still here." Shikaku said sadly.

"That's the problem though, he's not wrong. All of this could have been avoided if the mistakes were never made. So many times in the past all of this could have been prevented if one decision was made differently. If the Third and the council had just bothered to work out a peace treaty with the Uchiha Clan then Itachi wouldn't have been forced to kill his family and Sasuke could have grown up happy. Even if Madara had attacked the world we would have had an entire Uchiha Clan to fight him. Sasuke is angry at Konoha and wants revenge against Konoha and I can't blame him." Kakashi said honestly.

"I can understand where he is coming from. He was just a young child and so was Itachi when he had to kill his own family. Konoha did have every intentions of having Sasuke killed at the age of seven. He was traumatised by it and Konoha ignored it for all those years. Now we are paying for our ancestors and our sins. All we can do now is hope that Sasuke won't come back and destroy the village."

"I don't know if he will. He genuinely didn't seem to care what happened with Konoha. He didn't order me to rebuild it. He said I could do what I wanted with it. He didn't even make any demands."

"So what do you need from me? What can I do to help?"

"You can go and find your son and give him a hug. Then you can help get the ANBU together so we can work on rebuilding the village."

"There are ANBU working on the Hokage tower. It wasn't too badly damaged. We were focusing on it so we can move all the headquarters into the tower and have more room in the street. They are also focusing on the hospital."

"I'll go to the Hokage tower and see who is there and find out the status on its damages and the hospital's."

"I'll come and find you once I've seen Shikamaru. We'll get through this Kakashi. You're friends are here for you."

"Thank-you."

Shikaku left the tent to go and find Shikamaru so he could give him a hug. Kakashi headed towards the Hokage tower to see if he could find any ANBU Captains to speak to about the repairs in the village. Once the village was repaired then they could start to go out on missions to make money for the village. Kakashi didn't know what the other villages looked like or if there even would be any missions for the next little while. It all depended on how well the world reacted to Sasuke now basically being in charge of it. It also would depend on how well Sasuke got involved or if he left everyone alone to their own vices. Kakashi didn't know what Sasuke was going to do, but he knew in time he would soon find out. Kakashi let out a heavy sigh and made his way towards the tower. Today was the first day of his imprisonment and he didn't know how many more were to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a month since the war had ended. It had been a month since Sasuke had made Kakashi Hokage of Konoha and it had been a busy month. Sasuke hadn't even bothered to come by and check in on them. He hadn't summoned Kakashi either and from what he heard through Gaara, Sasuke hadn't bothered any of the five Great Nations. There were rumors of Sasuke being in the smaller villages when bandits or drug lords tried to take the village over. Sasuke would go in and simply kill them and then he would go back into hiding. Kakashi and the rest of the Kages figured that Sasuke was staying in the Akatsuki headquarters where they were all taken once they were captured. No one bothered to try and attack the fortress. Kakashi knew that they were all planning on it once their own villages were back up in proper condition and running smoothly. The problem was it would take an army to kill Sasuke and the other Kages all wanted him dead, but at the same time they feared going up against Sasuke. Sasuke was powerful and they all knew it. He was able to kill Madara like he was nothing more than a piece of paper blowing in the wind. Even an army would have a hard time going up against Sasuke with his deadly speed. For now it was just better for them to busy themselves with their own villages and try to get them back up into working order. After a month the village was rebuilt, but they desperately needed money to keep the stores and the hospital up and working. Kakashi was hoping that he would be able to get some mission requests soon so he could send ninja out to make money. Without the ninja making money they weren't able to support the shops or their homes. Kakashi knew Konoha needed money and he needed a way to make it happen.

Kakashi was standing looking out the window at Konoha. It was all rebuilt and it didn't look anything like it used to. Kakashi felt like he was living in some foreign village, except he wasn't. This was the new Konoha and he was the Hokage. This was his village and Kakashi found himself wishing he could escape from it. Kakashi felt a presence and he turned around to see Sasuke standing there. Six ANBU stormed into the office and Sasuke just merely stared at them like they were nothing more than dust on the floor. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and he could see the bruising on the side of his face. Sasuke also didn't look angry or upset with the ANBU presence, but Kakashi could tell that Sasuke wanted them gone.

"Its fine, you can leave." Kakashi told the ANBU.

"Are you sure Hokage-Sama?" The one in the wolf mask asked.

"It's fine, besides if Sasuke wanted to kill me you wouldn't be able to stop him."

"I won't hurt him." Sasuke said in a dismissive tone.

The ANBU hesitated for a moment before they disappeared. Kakashi watched as Sasuke walked around his desk and to the window and he looked out. Kakashi could tell that Sasuke wasn't walking too great and he appeared to have a small limp and was favoring his right side. Kakashi knew he shouldn't care, but he couldn't help but wonder who had hurt his student. Not only that, who had been strong enough to hurt Sasuke?

"It doesn't look the same." Sasuke simple said with a neutral tone.

"We had to rebuild the whole village practically. We could have made it look very similar, but I thought maybe it was time for a change, a new look for a new start." Kakashi said as he looked out the window with Sasuke.

"New start?"

"The war is over and the other Nations seem to be getting along with each other. It seems fitting to have a new start with a practically new village." Kakashi said as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke took a couple steps back and just leaned against the back of Kakashi's desk still looking out the window. Kakashi could see just leaning against the desk was causing Sasuke pain and it only peeked Kakashi's curiosity.

"I've heard rumors that you have been fighting bandits and drug lords in some of the small villages."

"Was there a question in there?" Sasuke asked only slightly rudely.

"Is that where you got your injuries?"

"Is that what you think?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Kakashi with a blank face.

"I don't know what to think. You took down Madara without even getting winded. Yet here you are injured. I find it a little hard to believe that you got those injuries from bandits and drug lords."

"Not that it's any of your business what I do, but I was fighting missing-nins. Did you assign a new council or not?"

"I did. Shikaku, Gai and Hiashi are on the council. Shikamaru is also there as a junior advisor. You need to be careful fighting missing-nins Sasuke. You could get seriously hurt or killed. All it takes is for one to get a lucky shot in."

"Don't pretend to care Kakashi we both know you don't." Sasuke snapped as he pushed off the desk and walked around to the front of it.

Kakashi knew Sasuke was a moody teenager, but he thought he would have grown out of the mood swings by now. Kakashi figured that there was a long list of things Kakashi shouldn't mention or talk about.

"Are you going on missions?" Sasuke asked with a cold face.

"No we haven't received any mission requests yet. I'm not sure when they will come in or if they even will."

"A village survives off making money. You are a ninja village without missions the village will fail."

"I know, but no one has put in any requests yet. I don't even know if anyone will. All of the villages will be fighting for requests."

Sasuke pulled out a scroll and dropped it down on the desk.

"These are mission requests from smaller villages. They are trying to build their own village as well as security measures. Those are the requests they would like help with. Send ninja to take care of them and they will pay you."

"Where are the smaller villages getting money from?" Kakashi asked and hoped he wasn't overstepping any invisible lines Sasuke had.

"Nothing illegal I assure you. Those villages are small and trying to grow. They are also villages that before this war happened the other Great Nations were trying to over power and mark as their territory. They are under my protection and you will not try and destroy what they are working towards or I will destroy your village beyond repair."

"I have no interest in fighting villages, especially ones that can't defend themselves."

"I don't care how you design your village or even run it. I will make one demand. Get rid of that Hokage Monument. Completely destroy it and in its place put up a memorial to all of the ninja that have died in the wars throughout Konoha's existence. Do not put the names of the past Hokage though."

"Why not? They died to defend the village. They should be remembered." Kakashi said cautiously.

"They have never earned the respect of the title. Actually no, you can put the Fourth down. He's the only Hokage that didn't hide behind a title like a coward." Sasuke said with disgust.

"Destroying that will affect the people of the village. I can understand wanting to pay memorial to those ninja that have died to defend Konoha. Why must that be destroyed to do it?"

"You seem to think you get to ask questions like we're old friends out for a chat. Let me make this very clear to you; you are alive because you are useful the second you stop being useful is the day I will kill you. You work for me. I am in charge here not you. So you are going to be a good little bitch and do as you are told. Destroy the memorial, they don't deserve respect." Sasuke said with anger and disgust dripping from his voice.

Kakashi just gave a small nod as he spoke. "Hai"

Sasuke looked like he was about to leave when Kakashi spoke one last time.

"Can I ask you one last question?"

"It better be good, your life could depend on it." Sasuke said annoyed.

"I know I can use the scroll to let you know we need you here, but what if I want to go to you without waiting for you to summon me through the seal?"

"You looking for another round? Can't seem to find some pathetic female to fulfill your needs." Sasuke said with disgust.

"No I didn't mean it like that. There might be a time when I need to discuss some things with you without having to worry about who could be listening in. I don't know who I can trust in this village and I would prefer not to have to worry about someone poisoning my food or trying to kill me in my sleep."

"Put a small amount of chakra through the seal on your shoulder. It will let me know you wish to be summoned and if it's convenient for me then I will summon you."

"Alright" Kakashi simply said.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke snapped his fingers and he was gone. Kakashi turned back to his desk and picked up the scroll. He opened it and saw that it was just one big list of missions in different villages. Kakashi decided it was better than nothing so he called in Yoshi to gather some ninja for missions. Yoshi was more than happy to go and get the ninjas and bring them to Kakashi. Kakashi had spent the next eight hours figuring out who to send on what missions and getting them ready. Kakashi didn't know how Sasuke managed this or why he even cared, but Kakashi was going to take what he could get.

It was just after eight and Kakashi had just gotten home when he felt a tingle across his shoulder and before he knew what happened next he found himself in a training room with Sasuke standing there leaning against the wall. He was dressed in civilian clothing; just a light pair of blue jeans with rips in them and a simple black t-shirt that showed off is muscles. He was wearing simple black sneakers and thick black studded bracelets on both wrists. If this was a different situation Kakashi wouldn't be ashamed to admit that Sasuke looked good like that.

"Report" Sasuke simply said.

"I have over half of the ninja out on the missions that you gave me. Some are working on removing the memorial in the mountain. The rest are helping at the hospital and keeping guard."

"Good. Are you going to start a new academy class?"

"I was speaking to Iruka about it, but we weren't really sure if now would be the best time or not."

"When you do start a class you should advance the curriculum so the students have a better chance at survival once they leave. It's too easy right now and too many are going into the field naïve. You should also add a medical Jitsu class to better prepare for missions."

"Am I to take that as a demand or a suggestion?" Kakashi asked cautiously.

"A strong suggestion if you want to take it that way." Sasuke said as he pushed off from the wall and came closer to Kakashi.

"I'll speak to Iruka about it. I do agree the education isn't tough enough for new ninja and medical training in the field is very helpful." Kakashi said.

Sasuke kept approaching Kakashi and once he was close enough he put a hand on his chest and started to push him back towards the wall. Kakashi took the few steps back until his back hit the wall. Kakashi tried to figure out what was going through Sasuke's head, but his eyes were completely blank.

"Sasuke" Kakashi started, but Sasuke cut him off.

"Shut up and stay." Sasuke said in a dominating tone.

Kakashi kept his eyes on Sasuke, he was too afraid to look away. He didn't know what Sasuke was thinking and when he felt Sasuke's hands on his belt and then undoing his pants Kakashi wanted to protest again. Sasuke only moved them down far enough for his soft dick to be easily removed from his boxers. What Sasuke did next surprised Kakashi. He got down on his knees and started to lick his shaft. Kakashi was surprised and he couldn't take his eyes off from Sasuke. He didn't expect this to be happening. Kakashi could feel himself getting hard as Sasuke licked his soft dick to life. Once he was hard Sasuke took him into his mouth and he didn't stop until he had him all the way inside his mouth. Kakashi couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. Very few have ever been able to take him all the way in their mouth and Sasuke had managed to do it on the first try. Sasuke started to lick and suck on Kakashi's dick and Kakashi was fighting with himself to not put his hand through Sasuke's hair. He didn't want Sasuke to bite down or pull away for that matter. So Kakashi settled for keeping his eyes on Sasuke as he watched him work his dick like it had never been done before. Kakashi could help, but think how Sasuke shouldn't be this good at just sixteen, but he quickly pushed that thought away. It had been a long time since he had been with anyone and not even five minutes later he was cumming deep down Sasuke's throat with a loud moan. Sasuke didn't even protest he just took it all before he swallowed and got back up. Sasuke didn't even say anything and before Kakashi could get his mind to work on forming words Sasuke had started to walk away and snapped his fingers. Kakashi found himself back in his own living room with his pants still undone.

"So that just happened." Kakashi said to himself who was by now completely confused.

Kakashi put himself back in his pants and did them up before he went and sat down on his couch. Kakashi was beyond confused. A month ago he thought Sasuke would rape him, but instead had him give him a blowjob. Just this afternoon Sasuke was all about control and telling Kakashi what to do. Now he was nice, as nice as Sasuke could be anyways and just gave him a blowjob. Kakashi didn't know what game Sasuke was playing, but he was sure there was some kind of mind game going on and Kakashi wasn't going to let himself be tricked by Sasuke. He would stay on guard and keep a clear head. He wasn't going to let Sasuke play any mind games or cloud his judgement like he did when he was younger. Kakashi decided he would try and get some sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well and he figured the extra couple of hours couldn't hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked back into his room and headed into his bathroom. He put both his hands down on the counter and hung his head. He knew he shouldn't have done what he did with Kakashi, but he just felt bad for the way he acted towards him a month ago. All of that anger from before had just been boiling over and Kakashi took the heat of it. It didn't help that he needed Kakashi to be afraid of him. He needed him to not want to ask questions or to be around him. Sasuke knew what he needed to do; he knew he had to play the role of the evil monster in order to give the smaller villages a fighting chance. In order to give the Great Nations the chance to work out their own problems without more people dying. Everyone hated him anyways so it wasn't much of a leap for them to see him as anything more than an evil monster. Sasuke just had to be careful of Kakashi, he was his weakness. Sasuke knew that if he spent too long with Kakashi that he would see through him, he would see the holes in his personality. Kakashi would figure out it was all just some act. Sasuke didn't want to risk another war starting so he had to be like Itachi and be cruel and cold in order to protect the innocence in the world. Sasuke finally understood why Itachi did what he did, because now he was having to do the same thing. Naruto was just in a deep sleep, coma really, and he had to stay there until the world straightened out their problems. Then he would release Naruto and let him run Konoha. Once it was safe for Sasuke to no longer be here he would let Naruto kill him or anyone for that matter. All of his pain would finally be over. He didn't have anything to live for; he didn't have hope or happiness. He knew he never would, because no one could ever love him. He was too broken and too abused to be loved. So for now he would do what he has always done and endure the pain of the world.

Sasuke lifted his head up and looked in the mirror. He could see the new black bruising that was given to him just a few nights ago. What the world didn't know was that Orochimaru was alive. He summoned himself here just a few nights ago. He attacked Sasuke and raped him just like he had in the past. Sasuke looked down at the two wrist bands that covered both wrists. He pulled them off to reveal the black seal around both wrists, a seal that was placed on him just over three years ago; making it so that he can't use his chakra or attack Orochimaru. It only worked with Orochimaru, but he was the one that Sasuke needed to defend himself against. Seeing those black seals made Sasuke's anger rise once again at Konoha's elders for what they did to him. Sasuke would have loved to destroy Konoha, but he wasn't going to disrespect Itachi like that. Itachi had been happy to die defending Konoha and Sasuke wasn't going to throw that back in his face. Sasuke had a small window where he wasn't around Orochimaru, but now that the war is over Orochimaru figured he would show back up and make Sasuke's life a living hell once again. Everything in Sasuke was screaming at him to just give it up and tell Kakashi the truth. To tell him everything, just pour his heart out until he had nothing left to say. He couldn't though, because there was no telling how Kakashi would react. Sasuke couldn't trust him to keep this a secret. He was on his own in this and he would have to endure the pain as usual. Sasuke was used to being all alone at least now he had something he could use to escape the pain for a little while.

Sasuke went back out into the bedroom and over to the nightstand. He opened the drawer and took out a small shaving black bag. Sasuke opened it and inside was a clean needle, a spoon, a lighter and his package of heroin. Sasuke grabbed the spoon and put some of the heroin on it. He then walked with the spoon in hand to the bathroom and added a couple drops of water. He went back over and sat down on his bed and began to use the flat end of the needle to mix the liquid. He then picked up the spoon and used the lighter on the bottom of the spoon to completely liquefy the heroin. Once Sasuke was satisfied with it he put the lighter and spoon down on the nightstand. Sasuke filled the needle up with the heroin before he took off his belt and tied it around his left arm. He then stuck the needle into the vein on the inside of his elbow. Once the heroin was in his system he removed the needle and belt and placed them down on the nightstand. Sasuke laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. He just let the heroin take his mind away from all of the pain and torture that he had endured for the last three years. For a little while he let himself feel nothing.

Sasuke didn't know how long he had been asleep for, but the familiar burning around both wrists woke him up. Sasuke looked over at the clock and saw that it was eight in the morning; he had slept for almost twelve hours. It would have felt good if it wasn't for the fact that his bedroom door slammed opened revealing Orochimaru on the other side. The burning on his wrists only intensified as he came closer. Sasuke pushed himself up into a sitting position trying to think if there was some way he could run out of here before Orochimaru grabbed him. Sasuke knew it was a fool's hope. Orochimaru always grabbed him, he always caught him, he always found him and he always will. Sasuke was trapped and bound to Orochimaru until the day one of them died. Sasuke knew he would be the one to die long before Orochimaru and he was alright with that, because then it would be over. Orochimaru walked over to the bed and reached out to stroke Sasuke's cheek.

"Hello pet."

Orochimaru bent down to kiss Sasuke, but Sasuke pulled back. This angered Orochimaru and he grabbed Sasuke's face in a bruising grip as he spoke.

"Why do you resist my pet? You can't hurt me. You are helpless to me. I can do whatever I want to you for however long I want it. Haven't you learnt by now that fighting only causes you more pain?"

"I can't fight you, but there's nothing stopping me from telling everyone that you're alive." Sasuke said with as much control to his voice as he could muster.

Sasuke feared Orochimaru and most of the time he couldn't hide it. The things he had done to him, the things he made him do and say. Sasuke always felt dirty, he could never get clean. It didn't matter how hot the water was or how hard he scrubbed he just couldn't get clean. He was worthless and he knew it. Even if he broke down and told Kakashi, Sasuke knew that Kakashi would just laugh at what he had become. Orochimaru's grip got tighter and Sasuke had to bite his tongue to stop a whimper from escaping his mouth.

"You tell anyone and I will destroy those weak villages that you are so desperately trying to protect. I'll destroy everything and everyone and blame it on one of the Great Nations. I'll start a war all over again and everything you have done will be for nothing." Orochimaru hissed out.

Orochimaru let go of Sasuke's face and Sasuke knew there would be more black bruising on his face in just a few short minutes.

"I don't like you're new found confidence. You seem to forget that you are my pet, you are nothing more than some disgusting, worthless thing and you belong to me. You need to be taught a lesson."

Orochimaru didn't even give Sasuke a chance before he punched Sasuke hard across the face. The blow was so strong it caused Sasuke to fall onto the floor. Orochimaru didn't have any mercy though; he went over to Sasuke and brutally beat him without holding back. By the time that Orochimaru was finished beating Sasuke he was covered in blood and Sasuke's right shoulder was dislocated. Orochimaru didn't stop there though he grabbed Sasuke and threw him on the bed. Orochimaru tore Sasuke's clothes off and brutally pushed inside Sasuke without stopping. Sasuke screamed at the pain. He could feel himself tearing for not the first time and he knew that he would be in pain for days to come. Orochimaru was relentless and his pace was brutal. He had always gotten off on pain and blood. Sasuke normally fought against it, but this time he just didn't have the strength to fight. Orochimaru was right he would get raped anyways. Fighting would only result in more pain to come his way. Sasuke just closed his eyes and tried to keep in the screams. Sasuke knew it would be over soon and then he could just curl up and try and get through the pain. Sure enough after another agonizing ten minutes Orochimaru completed inside of him before he pulled out. Orochimaru gave Sasuke an evil grin before he reached down and stroked the side of Sasuke's face.

"That's a good pet. See how easier it is if you don't fight me. I have things to take care of, but I'll be back my pet."

With that Orochimaru vanished and Sasuke fought to stay conscious. Sasuke knew he couldn't lay here like this. He had to fix his shoulder and get the blood off from him. Sasuke forced himself to get up off the bed and walk into the bathroom. Sasuke's whole body hurt and he was thankful that he still had heroin to help ease the pain his body was in. Sasuke noticed the blood on the bed and on the floor, but he would worry about it later. He turned on the hot water all the way it would go before he got in. The hot water stung his wounds, but he didn't care. He just needed to get the blood and dirt off from his body. He had to get Orochimaru off from him. Sasuke put his head under the water and let the tears pour down his face. Sasuke never cried in front of anyone. In the last three years he always made sure he waited until he was alone before he showed any weakness. Sasuke tried to think back to a time when he was happy. He tried to think back to a time when he felt safe when someone touched him, but he couldn't remember. It had been so long since he felt safe, since someone made him feel safe. Sasuke found himself longing for someone to touch him safely. He found himself longing for that feeling of comfort and protection, but he knew he would never have it. There wasn't anyone who would ever make him feel safe. There wasn't anyone who wanted to be there for him and to protect him. He was completely alone in this hell and Sasuke found that that hurt more than anything Orochimaru did to him. Sasuke cried harder as the realisation truly hit him. Before he could make himself believe that someone would find him, that someone would figure out what really happened. Now though, Sasuke knew no one cared about him, no one would ever come to help him. He was completely alone to suffer at the hands of Orochimaru.

Once the water turned cold Sasuke turned it off and got out. He was careful of his right arm as it was still dislocated. Sasuke looked down and saw that he had three broken ribs and multiple bruises. Sasuke wiped the mirror and saw that his face was covered in bruises and he had a split lip. Sasuke left the bathroom and went out into his bedroom. He grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He got dressed very careful of his injuries. Sasuke then turned to the blood. He grabbed his torn clothes and used them to wipe the blood off from the floor before he threw them in the garbage. He then took the blanket off the bed and threw that in the laundry basket. He was thankful that the sheets were clean from blood. Sasuke then went back into the bathroom to try and get his shoulder back into place. Sasuke had tried a few times, but he just couldn't get it back in. He knew he needed help getting it back in place, but he didn't have anyone he could go to. He was alone the only one who might consider helping him was Kakashi. Sasuke didn't know if he could trust Kakashi, if Kakashi would take his chance and kill him. Sasuke knew he couldn't take that chance yet, the smaller villages needed time and Sasuke couldn't die yet, not until they were able to handle their own. Sasuke figured he didn't have a choice he needed someone to put his shoulder back, so he figured he would just threaten Kakashi in order for him to do it. Sasuke picked up the black bracelets that were sitting on the counter and placed them on so Kakashi couldn't see the seals. Sasuke then closed his eyes and snapped his fingers to summon Kakashi here.

Kakashi appeared in the bedroom. He was surprised that Sasuke had summoned him again so soon. He was also thankful that he was dressed and not in the shower still. Kakashi saw Sasuke in the bathroom leaning to the left on the doorway. Kakashi saw how injured Sasuke was and Kakashi didn't want to imagine what Sasuke looked like under his shirt. Kakashi saw that his right shoulder was dislocated. He also took in the smell of the room. It reeked of blood, sex and fear, Sasuke's fear and Sasuke's blood. Kakashi couldn't help, but feel concerned and worried that Sasuke had been raped somehow. What confused Kakashi was the fact that Sasuke appeared to always be alone here. He knew that all of the Akatsuki members had been killed, so Kakashi couldn't think of anyone that would want to be here. Not only that, Kakashi couldn't think of anyone that would be able to hurt Sasuke like this.

"Sasuke" Kakashi said softly.

"Kakashi" Sasuke said back with a snap to his voice.

Kakashi didn't take offense to the snap to Sasuke's voice. Kakashi knew he would be in pain.

"Your shoulder is dislocated." Kakashi stated.

"Your powers of observations never fail to impress Hokage." Sasuke said the last part with disgust.

"Hey last I checked you summoned me here remember." Kakashi snapped back.

Sasuke just glared at Kakashi and Kakashi took a moment to look at the room. He didn't see any blood, but he could smell it strongly. Kakashi saw the needle and the heroin sitting on the night stand and Kakashi felt his chest tighten. Kakashi started to walk slowly towards Sasuke as he spoke.

"I'm assuming you need me to put that back in." Kakashi said with a gentle tone.

"And I'm just supposed to trust you not to try and kill me." Sasuke said with a glare, but Kakashi could see it was taking more energy than he wanted Kakashi to see.

"You think I want to kill you?" Kakashi asked as he stopped just right in front of Sasuke. He kept his hands at his side so Sasuke could see he didn't have any weapons.

"Everyone does, I'd be an idiot to think you don't as well." Sasuke simply said, but Kakashi could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I don't want to kill you." Kakashi said honestly.

"Still foolishly think you can save me. You can't save me, no one can." Sasuke said sadly.

Kakashi moved to close the distance between Sasuke and him. He moved the shirt away from Sasuke's shoulder so he could look at it. Kakashi felt Sasuke tense up at his touch and closeness.

"I'm not going to hurt you Sasuke." Kakashi said gently.

Kakashi was doing his best to ignore the pain in his heart and the rage in his chest. Sasuke reeked of sex. Kakashi knew that Sasuke had taken a shower he could smell his soap and yet he still reeked of sex. Kakashi moved back and let go of Sasuke's shirt.

"It's too swollen to pop back in right now. Do you have ice somewhere in this place?" Kakashi asked.

"Down the hall there's a kitchen. There are ice packs in the freezer." Sasuke said with a dead voice.

"I'll be right back."

Kakashi left the bedroom and walked down the hallway. Kakashi didn't know what to make of this and he didn't know how he felt about any of it. He was furious at whoever beat and raped Sasuke, his once student. However, he was also still furious at Sasuke for what he did to him. Kakashi knew that Sasuke didn't rape him and giving Sasuke head wasn't the worst thing that he had been forced to do. For that first month Kakashi hated Sasuke for what he did to him. Now though, Kakashi's head was clear and he could clearly remember the words that Sasuke said to him. It wasn't how he wanted Kakashi to feel it was how he felt about himself. Orochimaru had raped him before Kakashi was sure of it. Orochimaru had taken something from him and Sasuke was just looking for control again in all the wrong ways. Kakashi couldn't be mad at Sasuke for what he did, because Kakashi could understand why he did it. It was about control and about putting fear into Kakashi. Kakashi couldn't help, but feel sorry for Sasuke. Something clearly happened during his time in the Sound to make him this way. Even though Sasuke left willingly he still couldn't blame Sasuke for everything that happened to him. Sasuke was a kid and the adults in Konoha failed him, Kakashi had failed him.

Kakashi walked into the kitchen and went over to the fridge. He opened the freezer and took out an ice pack before he headed back down the hallway. Another thing that bothered him was the heroin Sasuke was doing. It may be the reason why he was having so many mood swings. Heroin was known to do that and it would explain how Sasuke could change so quickly from one hour to the next. Kakashi didn't know when or how to even approach the subject of the heroin, but he knew he would need to know how much and how often he was doing it. Kakashi walked back in the bedroom and saw that Sasuke had moved over to the bed and was leaning against the headboard. Kakashi could see the pain in his eyes and it seemed like Sasuke was losing the struggle on his walls. Kakashi came over and sat down on the side of the bed facing Sasuke. He handed Sasuke the ice pack and Sasuke placed it carefully over his right shoulder. Kakashi looked over at the night stand and saw that the heroin was no longer there. Kakashi knew he needed to talk to Sasuke about what the hell was going on. Kakashi couldn't help this nagging feeling that something was wrong, that he was missing something important. Kakashi didn't know what to do or to believe. Sasuke was evil, he was dark and dangerous. Kakashi actually thought he was going to rape him, but the words he said made him question everything. Sasuke wasn't talking about him, he was talking about himself. Kakashi thought maybe Sasuke was trying to tell him something but not actually saying it. Kakashi didn't know what to do or what to believe. If he believed what he was seeing then Sasuke was this truly evil monster. Or he could believe that there was more to this and Sasuke was doing this with a purpose. Kakashi didn't know what to believe. All he did know was something wasn't adding up. There was no reason Sasuke would be beat up, that he would have gotten raped when no one else was in this place, but Sasuke. Sasuke killed Madara; he was easily the strongest person in the world right now. He shouldn't have any injuries from other fights. It didn't make sense and Kakashi hated when something didn't make sense.

"So what happened?" Kakashi asked gently.

"I was bored; I went out and fought a few missing-nins. Not that it's any of your business what I do." Sasuke said with as much control as he could manage.

"Missing-nins eh? There sure are a lot of those popping up all of a sudden." Kakashi said skeptically.

"I guess I'm lucky." Sasuke said with a dead tone to his voice.

"And the heroin?" Kakashi asked.

"Pain medication. It works to help with pain you know." Sasuke said rudely.

"It does, but it shouldn't be used considering its' addictive." Kakashi said back.

"Would you just stop the act already? You don't care I know you don't so stop acting like you give a fuck what I do and what happens." Sasuke said in a deadly tone.

"You think it was all an act? You think I never cared about you Sasuke?" Kakashi asked with disbelief.

"That's all it's ever been. Just doing your job, but I'm not your job anymore. No one cares about Uchiha's we are nothing more than weapons to people that they can do whatever they want with us. Use us, kill us, throw us away it's never matter to anyone before." Sasuke said with disgust.

"It's always mattered to me. My job was to train you not to care about you. All those talks at night, all the times I told you things about my past, I didn't have to do any of that. I chose to, because I cared about you and for some fucked up reason I still do. The first time I saw you, you were five years old hanging off of Itachi's back with the biggest smile on your face. When I saw you I thought how you were the reason why ninja fight so hard. You were pure innocence. Over the years I watched you change and when you were on the verge of leaving Konoha I was going to do everything I could to just keep you there for as long as I could. I look at you now and I feel like that sweet little innocent boy has been murdered and it makes me sick to know that Konoha is the reason that boy is dead. I still care about you though, because part of me thinks that deep down, buried underneath all that pain, that anger and hate that that little boy is still there just waiting for the right person to come along and bring him out. Something happened to you in the Sound obviously to have made you this way. You don't have to be this way though Sasuke. You killed Madara, all could have been forgiven. Konoha would have welcomed you back with open arms."

"That boy is dead, because Konoha decided to kill him. I never want to live in that village ever again. I will never fight for a village as long as I live. If I had it my way Konoha would be burnt down to ashes and left that way for all eternity, but I won't shit all over everything Itachi stood for. Everything he sacrificed to protect, that is the only reason Konoha and its little villagers are still alive."

"You still didn't have to be the bad guy. You don't have to be like this you could go somewhere and find some peace, some happiness Sasuke. You don't have to stay in this place all alone and isolated from the world."

"It's better to be here alone then with people who are nothing but two faced liars. I'm used to being alone and I prefer it. I don't need anyone."

"Yet here I am to help you pop your shoulder back in." Kakashi said sarcastically.

"I tried to put it back in it wouldn't go. I could keep trying and eventually get it, but I figured why cause more pain than necessary. I can just summon you back though; maybe I'm keeping you from some little drunken whore." Sasuke said with disgust.

"No I was alone. I got my fill in earlier, but you already know that." Kakashi said with a smirk. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me what the hell that was about?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No, but that doesn't change the question of why you would do that."

"I owed you one, now we're even." Sasuke simply said.

"Just like that? It's just that simple to you. You force me to give you head and then you think you can make it better by giving me a blowjob in return? Like it's nothing?" Kakashi said in disbelief.

"Sex is nothing. Any animal on the planet can do it; it doesn't make it special or mean something."

"It is supposed to be special. It's supposed to mean something Sasuke. Otherwise what is the difference between you and some drunken whore?" Kakashi asked with an ache in his chest. If Sasuke thought that sex was nothing, but some primal urge then he was more far gone then Kakashi had thought.

"I don't fuck anything that walks by." Sasuke said with disgust.

"Sex is meant to be something special Sasuke. Yes I have had one night stands before, but that didn't mean it wasn't enjoyable by both parties, male or female. That doesn't mean you go around sleeping with anyone like it's nothing more than breathing."

"I don't, but that doesn't change the fact that sex is nothing more than painful and animalistic. It means nothing. I simply owed you one so get over it." Sasuke said with a harsh tone to his voice.

Kakashi couldn't help, but feel his heart starting to break. Sasuke thought of sex as some painful experience, which meant that this wasn't the first time he had been raped. It was possible that Sasuke didn't even consider what happened to him as rape. Sasuke could have just thought that it was just simply how sex was supposed to be. Obviously the last three years had not been kind to Sasuke and Kakashi knew that being in the Sound would have changed him. He just never expected it to change him this much, but Kakashi supposed finding out the truth about Itachi might have had something to do with it.

"Let me see if the swelling has gone down." Kakashi said as he moved so he could remove the ice pack to see how Sasuke's shoulder was looking.

Kakashi could see that the swelling had gone down and Kakashi figured that he would be able to pop the shoulder back in now.

"It should work now. I need you to turn around so your back is against my chest. It's the easiest way to pop your shoulder back in."

Sasuke didn't say anything he just moved away from the headboard so he could turn around. Kakashi moved closer to Sasuke's back was against his chest. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's bicep and wrapped his other arm around Sasuke's chest to hold him still.

"Okay this is going to hurt, but hopefully it will go in on the first try. So take a deep breath and I'm going to pop it back in." Kakashi said gently.

Kakashi waited until Sasuke took in a deep breath before he jerked Sasuke's arm back and they heard the popping sound and Kakashi knew that Sasuke's shoulder was back in its place. Sasuke didn't even make a sound and Kakashi knew for a fact that it would have hurt. Sasuke was either used to pain and the pain of his shoulder going back in was nothing to him. Or he was programmed to not make any sounds when he was being hurt. Either option wasn't good. Sasuke moved away from Kakashi and back to placing himself against his headboard. Kakashi moved back to sitting on the side of the bed. Sasuke put the ice pack back over his shoulder to help prevent any swelling now that his shoulder was back in.

"Sasuke, look I don't know what has happened to you in the past three years. I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like to be thirteen in the Sound. You left willingly, but I can't hold that against you. You were young and impressionable. You let revenge consume you and it led you to a dark place. Finding out the truth about Itachi after you killed him can't be easy. That doesn't mean that you get to act this way. You don't get to try and control the world and instil fear into everyone. Otherwise what was the point in killing Madara and not just joining him. You are better than this Sasuke."

"You lost the right to lecture me a long time ago." Sasuke said with a deadly tone.

Kakashi got up and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm not to blame for your leaving. Why you seem to think I don't care or that I never did I don't know. I do know that you don't get to take your anger out on innocent people for your own actions. You wanted revenge. You wanted to kill Itachi more than anything and I told you it would lead you nowhere, but pain and heartache and it did. You don't have anyone to blame for that, but yourself." Kakashi said in a serious voice.

Sasuke hadn't been looking at him, but after a moment he lifted his eyes to meet Kakashi's.

"I didn't kill him. We fought and he removed the curse seal. He was sick with a disease and he started to bleed out from his eyes and his mouth, his nose. He bled to death in my arms. The last thing he said was that he loved me and he always would. I didn't kill him. I loved him and he died in my arms from a disease before I could save him. Before he could save me. You don't know anything Kakashi." Sasuke said with nothing but complete sadness and pain to his voice.

Before Kakashi could even comment on what Sasuke said he was transported back to his apartment. Kakashi's mind was once again going a mile a minute. Sasuke had been through a lot in the last three years that much was obvious, but what he had said last is what shocked Kakashi the most. It wasn't that Sasuke hadn't killed Itachi; it wasn't that Itachi had died from a disease. It was that Sasuke said before Itachi could save him. Save him from what? As far as Kakashi knew Sasuke didn't need saving, he didn't need protecting. What was Itachi supposed to save Sasuke from? Kakashi was starting to get a headache and he was really getting sick of these unanswered conversations with Sasuke that only ever ended with Kakashi more confused than the last. Kakashi knew it could all just be some game Sasuke is playing, but those last few words he told him just now, they were real. The emotion and pain behind them couldn't have been false. Sasuke was truly sad and hurt over something. Something more than just Itachi's death and finding out the truth too late. The problem was Sasuke wasn't about to tell Kakashi the truth or what was bothering him. Kakashi would have to go looking for it, but he didn't even know where to start for that. Kakashi didn't even know what he was supposed to be looking for. Kakashi rubbed his temples as he felt his headache start to take on a life of its own. Kakashi didn't know what to do and he knew there wasn't really anyone he could talk to about this. Who would care? Who would listen? Not even Sakura had any interest in Sasuke; she would kill him in a minute if she could. Kakashi was on his own with this and that was a problem in itself. Kakashi didn't know what game Sasuke was playing or if Kakashi was doing this out of guilt. He had always felt Sasuke's leaving was his fault; that he didn't try hard enough to convince Sasuke to stay. Kakashi knew anyone would tell him he was just feeling guilty and making something out of nothing, but Kakashi couldn't help, but feel like something was wrong. Something was missing and the only way to find out was from Sasuke. Kakashi knew Sasuke wouldn't tell him yet, but maybe just maybe Kakashi could get Sasuke to tell him eventually.

Kakashi let out a frustrated sigh as he looked at the time. He needed to get back to the office to start the day. He had ninjas out on missions and he needed to start to figure out how to get more money into Konoha to save some of the shops that relied on the villagers to buy their goods to pay for their taxes. Kakashi knew that if he didn't start to get a serious and consecutive amounts of money coming into Konoha, then Konoha wouldn't survive. The missions that Sasuke had given him were a good place to start and now Kakashi needed to try and get some more on his own. Kakashi knew he would be competing against the other villages to receive missions, but Kakashi didn't have a choice. He wasn't going to let Konoha be destroyed. Kakashi decided to head out for the office and he would start to try and come up with some plan for Konoha. He figured he would ask Shikamaru and Shikaku to come down as well and he was hoping between the three of them they would figure something out.


End file.
